


Inmate 4732-53296

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comment Fic, D/s, D/s relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Mike, dom!Harvey, prison!fic, very vague mentioning of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every Dom worth his salt, the needs and the wellbeing of his sub is the most important thing in the world. They always come first and they are what drive him. Harvey Specter is one of those Doms, and when his sub Mike Ross is sentenced to two years in prison, he finds himself and Mike facing a challenge almost too big for them to handle.</p><p>[Everything in this is canon except for Mike having been sentenced to go to jail (as opposed to taking the deal himself) and the D/s thing. Well, that is basically canon, so only the sentence is AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inmate 4732-53296

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawsonpines13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lawsonpines13).



> Inspired by [this first pic of prison!Mike](http://suitsaddict.tumblr.com/post/145263466927/mike-in-prison), written before season 6 aired.
> 
> Thank you, dearest [lawsonpines13](http://lawsonpines13.tumblr.com/), for the express beta and for holding my hand when I freaked out about prison!Mike and my thoughts on this...
> 
> I am [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "hi"!

Harvey had been thirteen years old when he had stopped biting the skin around his nails. His history teacher, whom he greatly admired, had asked him about it and from one day to the next Harvey had stopped. For someone on the outside it probably had looked pretty effortless but the following weeks had been hell on Harvey and his eyes had dangerously prickled with frustration and restraint more times than he could count.

But he had stopped and he never had had a relapse either, not even when his parents split up or when his brother was this close to going to jail or when everyone thought that Marcus would die in that hospital a couple of years later.

He starts again the day he visits Mike in Danbury for the very first time, right after the prison gates close behind him on his way back to the city.

Harvey enters the facility with unblemished fingers, though, wearing one of his three piece suits, the grey one, and a new tie. He’s carrying his briefcase with him, which is unusual, but he knows that it’s the impression that counts, even though he has to check it in along with his coat at the gate. He nods curtly at the guards he passes as he is being led along the long corridors to the visiting room. 

It has been four days since he has left Mike here on Monday, since he left him behind. Mike had insisted to go inside alone and even though it was killing Harvey, he had not been able to deny Mike this one request. It has been four days since he has seen Mike. The trial was over, so the Warden hadn’t approve Harvey’s motion of urgency to see his client immediately and he had had to go through all the usual procedures and wait for Danbury’s regular visiting hours. Today is Saturday and Harvey is desperate to get his hands on Mike, even if only for a short moment, to see him, to check if he is at least a little bit all right and to take care of him in any way he possibly can.

He can only imagine the state Mike must be in, with his collar left back at home and no contact with Harvey for days.

He isn’t prepared though for what he finds behind the door to the Attorney/Client Visiting Room.

Mike, dressed in cheap black pants and a blue prison shirt, rises when the door swings open and Harvey enters the room. He rises slowly and his eyes are fixed on Harvey like glue, swimming with moisture. There are dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks already look hollow and sunken in after only a couple of days. His mouth is unbelievably small and his skin has a shallow, sickly taint. 

Harvey stops dead in his tracks as soon as he sees Mike and he doesn’t even flinch when the heavy door falls shut behind him. There is something fundamentally wrong with Mike and all of Harvey’s alarm bells go off at once. His instincts immediately kick in but he doesn’t know where to direct them yet.

The guard in the far left corner clears his throat and Mike looks down, lowering his gaze to the scratched surface of the table between them.

“They cut your hair,” Harvey states bluntly and the words hurt in his throat like rusty razor blades.

“I—“ Mike swallows and Harvey can see how a faint, a very faint blush creeps onto his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Harvey’s stomach drops and his eyes move to Mike’s throat, following the neck-line of the off-white t-shirt he’s wearing under the blue shirt.

“Mike, you don’t have to—“

“Please,” Mike interrupts, his voice nothing but a choked whisper. “Sir. I need…” Biting his lips, Mike raises his head again, searching for Harvey’s eyes. There is so much need in the way Mike looks at him, so much pain and desperation, and Harvey can feel how his knees go weak and his insides start to churn. 

“Sit down,” he orders as firmly as he can and gives Mike a short, stern nod. “Now.”

Mike complies immediately and Harvey pulls out his chair as well and sits down opposite of Mike. The scratching sounds the legs of his chair make as he moves it across the well worn linoleum make him nauseous.

“Good,” he says, his voice firm and determined. “Well done, Mike. Now look at me. Tell me.” He doesn’t specify, he still can’t quite put his finger on what’s wrong. All he knows it’s that it is killing Mike and he needs to make it go away immediately, whatever it is.

“I—“ Mike swallows again as their eyes meet once more. “I’m not sure I can do this, Sir.”

“You can,” Harvey says, nodding again. “You are—you _can_.”

“I—“ Mike bites his lips and shakes his head. “I can’t do this. Not after what—I am so sorry, Sir. It’s just…“

“What?” Harvey demands and Mike shakes his head, his fingers trembling as he runs them through his now short hair. “What happened? Tell me.”

“Please,” Mike whispers, shaking his head again, “please, no, I don’t want to. Please don’t make me.”

If the circumstances were different, Harvey would never press Mike like that, but he feels as if time is running out, as if they have no time and is he needs to pull the words from Mike now, before it is too late and they drown Mike. “Listen to me, Mike.” Harvey’s words are almost harsh and admonishing. “I asked you a question. Answer it. Now.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike says and draws a deep shaky breath.

“What happened?”

“W-when—“ Mike stutters, his voice trembling. “The other night I—they—I didn’t—,” Mike falls silent and swallows several times, his face ghostly pale and his eyes dull and full of pain. 

The air is getting heavy and its weight is pressing down on Harvey’s chest. He feels as if he’s going to suffocate and his fingers dig into his upper thighs so hard his skin bruises. He feels sick to his stomach and his heart is pounding, on the verge of a panic attack. Forcing his breathing to remain at least remotely even, he leans forward a little.

“It’s okay, Mike,” he says and nods. “You can tell me. It’s okay.”

“It’s really not,” Mike murmurs. “I’m so sorry.” He takes a deep breath, looking Harvey into the eyes for a second before breaking eye contact again and staring at his hands in his lap. “I tried to—I swear I did, Sir, but they were—“

“Mike,” Harvey cuts in, his voice laced with pain and rage. “Listen to me. This is not your fault. I want you to know that. This is not your fault.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike says but Harvey knows that he doesn’t believe what he is saying. 

“Look at me.”

Mike raises his head again and locks eyes with Harvey.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers and the knife that has been shoved into Harvey’s gut is twisted and pushed in even deeper. 

“Mike, you are mine. You are mine and no one else’s. Nobody can take you away from me. Do you understand? Nobody. This is not your fault. Do you understand?”

“I—“ Mike swallows again and chokes on his saliva. When his coughing subsides and he can speak again, he shakes his head. “I couldn’t do anything, Sir, and—and I’m so sorry.”

“I’m going to kill them,” Harvey hisses, rising from his chair and nearly knocking it over. 

The guard takes a step forward and Harvey straightens his back. “Please sit down again, Sir, or you will be escorted from the premises,” the guard demands sternly and for a moment it looks as if Harvey is going to lunge forward and strangle him to death. But he reigns himself in, visibly shaking with the effort, and takes a few steadying breaths before he adjusts the position of his chair and sits back down.

“Did you report it?”

Mike is staring at the table top and Harvey can see two tiny pools of water glistening on the scratched surface. His throat tightens and his heartbeat speeds up even more. “I swear I’m going to fucking kill them,” he swears under his breath. “Mike. Did you report it?”

Mike simply shakes his head and Harvey can’t keep a short low moan from falling from his lips. 

“Please, Sir. Don’t.”

Harvey takes another deep breath and tries to reach for Mike’s arm across the table but he immediately drops his hand again when the guard steps forward once more.

“They won’t bother you anymore, Mike,” he says.

“They will.” Mike’s voice is scratchy and raw. “They told me.”

“I said,” Harvey raises his voice just a little and his breathing hitches when Mike flinches, “I said they won’t bother you anymore. I will see to that.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Mike doesn’t sound fully convinced but at least a little relieved. And tired, so very tired. And through all of that Harvey can hear how wound up and wired Mike is and he searches his mind frantically for something he could do about that.

“Please,” Mike’s whispered plea interrupts Harvey’s thoughts. “Please, Sir, I need…” He falls silent again and bites his lips. “I n—I miss you so much… And—And this is too fucking hard,” he adds after a short pause. “I don’t think I can do it.”

“You can. And you _will_ ,” Harvey straightens his back and nods. “That’s an order.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike almost immediately replies, his voice so very thin and small. “I will.”

Harvey nods again and tries to bring as much warmth into his eyes and words as the necessary sternness allows.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” he says, clenching his jaws for a moment. “I’ll be back tomorrow and I will have a list for you, a list of tasks I want you to complete for me every day. I’ll be back tomorrow and—“

“But,” Mike interrupts, a note of panic creeping in his voice, “but tomorrow is two points. And I only have twelve and you seeing me today already took two and if you—tomorrow is two more points and it’s only the 2nd today.”

The visiting points. Of course. Harvey cringes but then he forces his lips into a smile. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll be back tomorrow and you’ll get that list and you worry about nothing else but those tasks then, understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike answers and maybe Harvey is imagining things but it seems as if a little of the color is returning to Mike’s face. “Understood.”

“Good,” Harvey says and broadens his smile. “You’re such a good boy, Mike. So brave.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike says again and Harvey can feel how a bit of the tension in Mike’s body ebbs. “Thank you.”

Harvey nods and moves to rise when Mike looks up again and opens his mouth to speak. He sits down again and nods. “Yes, Mike. What is it?”

“Can you…”

Harvey knows what Mike is struggling with so he decides to offer him a short cut.

“It’s okay, Mike. You can tell me what you need.”

“Can you please give me something for today?” Mike rushes the words and wrings his hands in his lap. “So that I can… focus on that? Something to take my mind off… this?”

Harvey’s thoughts run mad in his mind, trying to find the right task to set Mike for today. “Okay,” he says after a short while. “Here’s what you’re going to do.” 

Mike nods and maybe a little eagerness claws its way back into his eyes.

“The BarBri Legal Handbook – recite it in your mind. Go as far as you can – and should you get all the way through start again.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike acknowledges and this time Harvey does rise from his chair. “Thank you.”

Harvey straightens his lapels and closes the button of his suit jacket. He steps around the table, the guard eying him suspiciously – but they are allowed to touch at the beginning and the end after all.

He pulls Mike into a brief, but firm embrace and murmurs into his ear.

“You _will_ do this. I love you and you’re mine. Clear?”

“Clear,” Mike chokes and tightens his arms around Harvey for a moment. “Please come back soon.”

“I will,” Harvey promises, reluctantly breaking the embrace. “I promise.”

Mike nods and signals for the guard to take him back to his cell block. A single tear is rolling down his cheek as he is led out of the room.

Harvey walks through the long corridors back to the lobby, checks out his coat and his briefcase and exits the building. 

Ray is waiting for him outside with the car and by the time he closes the backseat door behind Harvey, Harvey’s teeth are tearing the first piece of skin from the tip of his left middle finger.

He stares down at the tear and at the little bit of blood and he has absolutely no idea how he’s going to get through the next 24 months. All he knows is that he has to somehow because Mike needs him – now more than ever. 

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research on Danbury's visiting regulations, but I took some liberty with the Attorney/Client Visiting Room (which does exist but about its design I have no clue).


End file.
